


Doctor Xu

by ruiyeahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom!Junhui, Butt Plugs, JunHao centric, M/M, Pet Names, Strangers to Lovers (?), top!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs
Summary: “You know that glaring at me is useless right?” the nurse– Wonwoo, looked at him unamused. “Why don’t you give what the patient wants anyway? He comes here three times a week to ask you the same thing. Minghao, you are a great doctor and I’m sure you’re more than capable to treat whatever disease he claims to have.”Or, Junhui comes to the hospital three times a week just to ask Minghao to take responsibility of the 'problem' he caused which in Minghao's defense, has nothing to do with him at all.» Hospital (Card A)
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139
Collections: THE8 OF JUN





	Doctor Xu

“Dr. Xu, you have a patient waiting for you.”

Minghao looked at the nurse in front of him before his gaze fell on the digital clock next to the male, 11:00 AM. The Chinese male let out an irritated sigh before glaring at the nurse as if it would solve his current problem.

He took a sip of his tea, still glaring at the nurse in front of him, trying to calm himself down. It wouldn’t be good if he started his day with a foul mood as it would affect his work efficiency. Glaring and throwing a tantrum in front of a nurse also wouldn’t help his situation, Minghao learned that from the fourth visit.

“You know that glaring at me is useless right?” the nurse– Wonwoo, looked at him unamused. “Why don’t you give what the patient wants anyway? He comes here three times a week to ask you the same thing. Minghao, you are a great doctor and I’m sure you’re more than capable to treat _whatever_ disease he claims to have.”

“Why the fuck did you let him come here anyway? You have one job Wonwoo. One _fucking_ job. Yet you failed. Multiple times.”

Wonwoo raised an unimpressed eyebrow at his rant which pissed Minghao off even more. “I’m just going to ignore the fact that you are implying that I am incompetent at my job just because you don’t want to face a patient.”

“Can’t you just call the security? Tell them that he is causing ruckus, tell them that he goes here three times a week for the past month. Or like tell them, he’s in the wrong ward, he definitely needs to be in the psychiatric ward instead of pestering me in the cardiology ward.”

“I actually do have a lot of works to do other than handling your patients but I’m going to let you off this time because I am a nice friend,” Wonwoo smiled at him pointedly to which Minghao replied with a sarcastic smile of his own. “As for your question, I don’t have the authority to kick him out. Yes, I probably could call the security on him but I can’t tell them he is causing ruckus.” Wonwoo paused as he is remembering something. “I also think he befriended Mingyu from security. I saw them chatting last time. In fact,” Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows. “He is friendly to the other patients; the waiting area is lot livelier whenever he’s there.”

“Wonwoo, don’t you see how much I suffer because of him? Don’t you see how tired and stressed I become whenever I see him and his–” Minghao paused. “Him and his annoying face?”

Wonwoo blinked at him before walking forward to tap Minghao’s cheeks. “You know that’s not enough reason for me to call security on him or deny him from the services this hospital has to offer.” Wonwoo paused to look at him with pity. “Look, Minghao, this patient is nice _,_ a little persistent, yes but he is _nice_. So put on your big boy pants and suck it up.”

Wonwoo paused, just before he opens the door, turning back to look at Minghao who is still glaring at him. There he delivered the final blow, smiling as wide as possible, bringing his fist just in line with his eyes, “fighting!”

Minghao grabbed his clipboard and was about to throw it to the older male’s head, only for the latter to close it. Minghao muttered a low ‘fuck you’ before fixing himself just before he has to deal with his next patient.

His debacles with Wonwoo usually ends up like this or with Wonwoo’s _‘you’re more than capable of treating him’_ shit.

Minghao let out a huff as he sat on his chair, placing the cup of tea on the nearest table before massaging the spot between his brows. This had been happening for a month already and even though the male came three times a week and not every day, it was still bothering Minghao. He wouldn’t exactly say that he was captivated by the male’s beauty the first time they met but the male was indeed pretty and fitted his standards. Minghao hated the butterflies inside his stomach every time the male came, those annoying things crashing against each other fiercely and making him uncomfortable as the male ‘complained’ about his problem to him.

Minghao choose this job because he wanted to help people, he wanted to make the world a better place by treating others who couldn’t do it themselves. He still choose this profession despite knowing that he would probably won’t be able to have a family of his own like what normal people would’ve had, taking nearly 24/7 of his time, Minghao had given up the idea of having his own family not that it would matter to him, he was fine but that was until the male came to his office. With his sparkly eyes, big smiles and his cheerful voice that left Minghao wishing to have a family of his own… _with_ the male. Minghao shook his head from the thoughts before it could get any worse, he was supposed to be thinking of a way to get rid of the male instead of imagining the impossible.

He clicked his tongue as he tried to search for his phone, perhaps Seungcheol would be able to help him with this matter but before he could find the device, the door to his office was opened and he was greeted by the cheerful voice he had been imagining moaning his name lewdly as he fu– _fucking hell_.

“Good morning Dr. Xu,” the male said with a smile on his face.

_Heavens, not him again._

“I’m very sad to know that you refused to help me _again_ because _I am_ really struggling and troubled because of this, you know?” The male said, pouting and took a seat in front of Minghao which had the doctor to straightened his back.

“For the hundred times Mr. Wen, your problem is a medical condition that I do not study for.”

“But it is because of _you_.” The male pressed again, leaning forward with that small pout of his.

“Not, it is not.”

“Oh, I can tell you that it is.” the male said, leaning into his seat with that annoyingly charming smile of his. “Because I only get this problem every time I’m thinking of you,” the male purred. “Especially your _thing_ down there.”

“You can deal with the problem by yourself without having to come here and bother me three times a week because my answer will always be the same.” Minghao raised a finger. “I don’t _know_ you.” Minghao raised another finger. “I certainly did not cause you any _harm_.” Raising the third finger, Minghao looked at his patient. “I need to do my _work_ which is to treat patients.”

The male huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, his pout deepening upon hearing Minghao’s reply and _dear heavens_ , Minghao was having troubles keeping the wild mind of his from running miles like it was on fire because fucking hell, the male looked so cute right now. Just imagined having this male writhing underneath you as you ram– _fuck_. Minghao was so close to screeching like a pterodactyl losing its eggs.

The male tilted his head to the side before he smiled and stood up, circling the desk until he was next to Minghao which earned him a warning glare from the male as he pushed his chair to the back, avoiding the unnecessary close proximity between them. Minghao was breaking into cold sweat right now, _dear heavens,_ pray for his hard on to be unseen. Why the fuck he was getting hard for?

“You know,” the male trailed. “I really don’t understand why you don’t want to take responsibility. It’s not like you’d die if you decided to help me anyway.”

“Do not walk any further,” Minghao warned him but the other male only tilting his head to the side and grinned. “I am being serious, _Junhui_.”

“Oh,” the male– Junhui, gasped. “You remember my name! How sweet~” he smiled. “Say, Dr. Xu… Won’t you feel bad for leaving me like this? For _making_ _me_ feel like this,” Junhui pouted, grabbing Minghao’s right hand. “Can you feel it?” Junhui whispered, almost moaning as he guided Minghao’s hand to palm his crotch. “It’s really painful.”

Minghao swore he felt like his eyeballs were going to fall out of their sockets as his breath quickened, heartbeats racing to 120 as the older Chinese male in front of him continued to make Minghao palmed his crotch even more aggressively than before. Junhui’s lips were parting open as small whimpers escaping his heart shaped lips, his brows furrowed at the pace he settled. Minghao would be lying if he said that the sight of Junhui whimpering and rutting against his palm didn’t make him hard at all, heavens what kind of a disgrace would that be if he were to lie. Minghao’s mind was already running miles, thinking about how hard and wet Junhui was already in his pants. Heavens, what the fuck Junhui was so beautiful for?

“Jun–”

“Please,” Junhui moaned, now rutting shamelessly against Minghao palm. “Please, Dr. Xu – just…! I promise I’ll be a good boy.”

Minghao’s pupils dilated upon hearing the words coming out of Junhui’s lips, turning the hidden switch inside of him. _Decency be damned_ – Minghao thought as he retreated his hand and pulled the male down onto his lap in one swift motion, slamming their lips together as he kissed Junhui hungrily. Junhui was quick to wrap his arms around Minghao’s neck, rolling his hips to get the pleasurable frictions between their clothed cocks. The kiss was a little bit messy as Minghao shoved his tongue inside Junhui’s mouth, tasting the sweet honey-like taste of the older male as he sucked on his tongue, mixed saliva dripping from Junhui’s chin to his neck.

Junhui’s shuffled moans filled the ambience of the room and the temperature of Minghao’s office was rising quickly, the wet squelching sounds of their kiss sounded so filthy to their ears but they both couldn’t deny the arousal building up in them. Both Junhui and Minghao couldn’t get enough of each other’s taste, kissing like there was no tomorrow until their lungs screamed for air and they both reluctantly pulled away from each other. Junhui’s face was flushing a deep shade of red, his lips were spit-slicked and swollen from the kiss and his chest was heaving for air. Heavens, Junhui looked so fucked out right now and it was just a kiss.

“Tired already, _princess_?” Minghao smirked at Junhui’s reaction to the nickname.

“Quit teasing,” Junhui pouted and leaned down again to kiss the younger male.

Minghao chuckled as he let Junhui lead the kiss, it was gentler this time, no teeth involved just a slow and gentle kiss to taste each other. Junhui hummed into the kiss, rubbing their cocks together as he slipped his hands to grip at Minghao’s silver locks, tugging at the silky strands rather harshly which earned him a deep growl from the younger male who had his hands on Junhui’s waist, traveling down to squeeze his supple cheeks. Junhui’s breath hitched when Minghao kneaded the meaty bums and he had to pull away from the sudden stimulation, a string of saliva connecting the two of them.

“Minghao…” Junhui whined. “Please.”

Minghao chuckled and tapped at Junhui’s side which the older male quickly understand and stood up, taking his shirt off as he unzipped his pants, pulling down his jeans and boxer without a second thought and held back a moan when his cock sprung free from the tightness of his boxer. He was already hard, a drop of pre-cum was leaking out of the reddened head. Junhui’s gaze was filled with lust and heavy as he stared at the younger male who unzipped his pants and pulled both his pants and boxer down enough to let his cock out, Junhui was salivating at the sight. Minghao wasn’t as enormous as what the nurses gossiped about almost every day, but he was definitely above the average– a little bit smaller in size but longer than him. The younger male was definitely just what he liked and Junhui couldn’t wait to feel the perfect girth stretching him good inside. Minghao chuckled at Junhui’s hazy eyes as he pulled the older male down again, eliciting a lewd moan from him as he wriggled his ass until Minghao’s cock settled between his supple cheeks.

Minghao hummed and pressed a wet kiss on the spot right below Junhui’s right ear, sucking on the skin until it turned angry red. Junhui himself was breathing heavily, whimpering every time his cock was trapped between his stomach and Minghao’s clothed abs. The younger trailed the kiss down, leaving blossoming red marks on every inch of skin he could kiss. Then he pulled one of Junhui’s nipples into his mouth and the older male arched his back into the touch, a small squeal leaving his heart shaped lips.

“Ah– ah…! Minghao…”

Minghao’s mouth played with the perky nipples, taking turns on sucking them until they were red. He licked his lips at his creation before pulling Junhui down for another kiss, Junhui tasted so sweet like honey and Minghao found himself getting addicted to the taste already. He fumbled with the drawer on his right side before finding the bottle of lube he had keep hidden for ‘urgent’ cases, Junhui giggled and pulled away from him.

“Kinky,” Junhui licked his lips.

Minghao smirked at the older male before squeezing the translucent substance onto his palms, rubbing them together to make sure it was warm enough before he slid his fingers between Junhui’s cracks which had the older male moaning loudly. Minghao teased him for a while, fingers prodding at the rim before pushing the first finger in and Junhui’s breath hitched at the intrusion, the hands tangled in Minghao’s silver locks tightened their grips.

“Easy princess,” Minghao whispered, watching Junhui’s expression closely for any changes. “Relax.”

Junhui whimpered before forcing himself to relax, Minghao smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck, trying to distract the older male from the penetration and after a moment, it worked as the older male was now rocking his hips unconsciously on his finger. Minghao was quick to add the second finger, aware of Junhui’s slight pained expression as he scissored the male open, stretching him with care. Junhui was so tight, not to a virgin’s extent but it must’ve been a while since his last fuck because Minghao could feel the hole clamping at his two fingers. Junhui’s breathings were getting shakier each time Minghao stretched him with his finger and he let out a small yelp when the younger inserted the third finger. _That shit hurt._

Junhui let out a weak curse when Minghao began to thrust his fingers in and out slowly, thankful that the younger was using ‘excessive’ lube to prepared him otherwise it would’ve hurt more than this. The stinging pain was only for a while before Minghao pressed something inside that had Junhui squealed cutely, hugging the younger male’s neck as Minghao continued to aim for that bundle of nerves.

“Nhh ahh ah…!”

Minghao smirked when Junhui began to fuck himself on his fingers, feeling how desperate the older male was until he pull his fingers out, earning a loud whine from Junhui. The older male bit his lips as he watched Minghao began to coat his cock with lube, stroking the girth a few times and tugging at the foreskin purposely, showing the reddened tip to Junhui who was salivating at the sight of his cock.

“Wanna suck you off sometime…” Junhui said lustfully.

Minghao let out a growl at the thought of Junhui on his knees as he fucked his pretty lips, watching as his crimson lips stretched around his length, tears in the corner of his eyes and perhaps the male would gagged a couple of times. Yeah, he would like that too.

“Up princess,” Minghao said to Junhui who lift himself enough for Minghao to position his cock right to his entrance. “Don’t scream too loud or else daddy has to stop.”

Junhui nodded before sinking down on Minghao’s girth, lips parted open at the painful stretch. He couldn’t help the weak cry he let out when the head of Minghao’s cock breached past his tight rim, tears began forming in the corner of his eyes as he felt Minghao’s hands on his waist, guiding him slowly. Minghao felt so good, fitting perfectly with slight stinging pain from the stretch like he was meant to be inside. But it had been too long since his last fuck, the stretch was painful and Junhui felt like he was being ripped apart, his walls throbbing painful against Minghao’s cock meanwhile Minghao on the other hand was having a hard time holding himself back from snapping his hips up and fucked Junhui senseless.

Junhui was so tight and warm, his walls clamping down at his length and Minghao almost die from the pleasure of being engulfed in the older male’s warmth. Feeling Junhui sinking down on his length slowly, he heard the cry from the older male and felt slightly bad. Minghao was aware that he wasn’t exactly as enormous as what people said about him even though he was slightly above the average and he was also aware that Junhui was beyond tight, like he hadn’t had a good fuck in years and judging from how Junhui’s hole tightened around his length, it must’ve been painful for the older male. Finally, after what felt like eternity, Minghao was balls deep inside Junhui. The older male let out a shaky breath at the angle, choking at how deep Minghao filled him.

Minghao let the older male adjust to his size for a while, kissing his tears away before capturing his lips in a slow kiss again, his hand sneaking down to pump his erection to distract him. Junhui whined into the kiss, rolling his hips experimentally before he started bouncing on Minghao’s lap, fucking himself on the younger male’s cock like there was no tomorrow. Minghao had decided that Junhui’s voice was his favorite music, from his usual cheerful and playful tone to his small whimpers and cries as he rode Minghao’s cock like a good boy he was.

Minghao hissed, feeling the underside veins of his cock against Junhui’s inner walls, his pupils dilating at the sight of Junhui’s stretched pink hole swallowing his thick girth hungrily. In and out as Junhui tried to pick up the pace, moans were no longer held back as if he had thrown the last ounce of his sanity outside the windows. Minghao was on the edge of heaven, he was sure of it because Junhui looked so fucking beautiful and delicious right now, from his flushing cheeks, spit-slicked lips and feverish skin down to his leaking cock. Minghao wanted nothing but to devour the older male fully.

“Hold on princess,” Minghao said as he snapped his hips upwards, knocking the air out of Junhui as he fucked the older male hard.

“Nnhh… ah ahhh…!”

Junhui closed his eyes tightly at Minghao’s sudden brutal pace, abusing his sweet spot over and over again until Junhui was nothing but a moaning mess, hugging Minghao’s neck pitifully as he sobbed, choking on his own cries. Minghao felt so good, stretching him like that and hitting his bundle of nerves with accuracy, leaving Junhui breathless as he was forced up in the heavens. The low growls coming out of the younger male had Junhui whimpering, the muskiness of Minghao’s cologne fill the air and mixed with their breathy sounds, enhancing the arousal in the cold office.

Minghao’s hand traveled down to his ass cheeks and spread them apart, guiding Junhui up and down on his cock, fucking him earnestly like he wanted to feel every inch of Junhui, pushing to the deepest part of the older male. Minghao could feel that Junhui was close looking from how he was tightening around his girth and the pre-cum leaking out of the tip of his cock. He quickened his pace, eliciting loud moans from Junhui which had him grinning. He knew that no one but Wonwoo would be able to hear the moans coming out of his office anyway.

“Ming– anhh… H-Hao!” Junhui shuddered as he came, spilling himself all over Minghao’s chest and staining his black shirt. Junhui’s orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave, leaving him breathless and fucked out.

“Fuck, so fucking good…” Minghao grunt, his pace starting to become more and more erratic as his own orgasm nearing.

It took him a few more thrust before he came, emptying his seed into the older male as Junhui dropped himself limply on him. Minghao’s chest was heaving up and down, still high after his orgasm as he heard Junhui let out a content purr, his hole swallowing at his thick girth greedily, trying to suck it deeper into his depth.

They laid there for a while, trying to calm their breathings before Junhui looked up, nibbling on Minghao’s bottom lip as the younger kissed him slow. Junhui hummed into the kiss, brows furrowing together when Minghao pulled out, feeling the hot cum trickled to his thighs down to Minghao’s balls. He let out a silly giggle when Minghao pushed the cum back into his hole with his finger, rummaging through his drawer for something before Junhui felt something cold pushed into his ass and something fluffy followed after. He knew what it was.

“Hmm… kinky,” he giggled into the kiss.

“You’re the one coming here with a hard one princess, tell me who’s kinkier here?” Minghao pecked his lips.

“Fuck…” Junhui hummed in contentment. “I’m going to be selfish and say that I don’t want this to be a one-time thing because hell I’m sure I’ll get hard again in the next few minutes.”

Minghao hummed, massaging Junhui’s waist and enjoying the loud purr coming out of the older male’s lips. He didn’t know how it was possible but he liked the sound of it.

“Sorry for dirtying your shirt,” Junhui said again after a few minutes. “And I think I’m getting hard again.”

Minghao chuckled when he finished cleaning Junhui with wet wipes, feeling that the older male was indeed getting hard again.

“Be patient princess,” Minghao brushed Junhui’s wet bangs to the back. “The earliest I could get out of this place is in 9 hours.” He said as he pecked Junhui’s pouting lips.

Then Junhui heard the sounds of keys jingling and turned to his side and watched as Minghao slid the keys and his address into the pocket of Junhui’s jeans.

“There’s still a lot to talk,” Minghao said helping him to get up, holding back a chuckled when Junhui wriggled his ass, watching in amusement as the fluffy cat tail swayed behind him.

“Kinky,” Junhui said playfully, narrowing his eyes down at Minghao.

“You’ll find out more if you can get to my place before I decided to report the stolen keys.”

Junhui hissed and muttered a low ‘fucker’ before he put his boxer and jeans on, scrambling for his shirt and let out a yelp when Minghao slapped his ass.

“Rude,” he said, pretending to be shocked.

“It’s 15 minutes now princess.”

“Not fair!” Junhui shouted from the hallway of the hospital, already running towards the exit.

Minghao chuckled before he fixed his appearance as well, changing his stained shirt into a brand new one just in time as Wonwoo came into his office, looking clearly unamused.

“Well, I assume everything went well judging how loud you two were. Here’s the file you asked yesterday and stop grinning like an idiot.”

“What can I say?” Minghao shrugged. “It is a good fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> And with this being posted, I have officially completed my participation for this year's THE8 of JUN. The application time is until midnight (UTC+8) and after that this collection will be closed until the next festival.
> 
> It has been a fun month with this festival, I sincerely want to thank those who have joined as well. Hopefully, we can hold this festival again next year :)
> 
> To my Beta, thank you for sticking until the last work I have for this festival. You are the best.
> 
> To everyone, please stay safe, healthy and happy. Thank you for reading and participating, spread positivity and keep loving and supporting Jun and Minghao.
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/junkyunist__)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ruiyeahs)  
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ruiyeahs)


End file.
